


Bible Black

by momiji_neyuki, Toxic_Angel



Series: MCR Hentai Fan Fic [9]
Category: Bible Black (Anime), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Seduction, Based on Hentai, Betrayal, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Cock & Ball Torture, Dark Magic, Deal with a Devil, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Dubious Ethics, Enemas, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fictional Religion & Theology, First Time, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Human Sacrifice, I Swear It Was In The Tags Already!, IT'S FICTION PEOPLE!, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magick Spells, Magick Used For Harm, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Psychological Torture, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Satanic Ritual (Not Really), Seduction to the Dark Side, Self-Sacrifice, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Triple Penetration, Vibrators, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Angel/pseuds/Toxic_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Mmmm, it is. Tell me have you eaten yet?”</p><p>”Uh no, I came straight here.”</p><p>”I see.”</p><p>Gerard ran his fingers through his red hair. He stood up and went over to the picture window that showed the world his office.</p><p>”Well than, let me treat you.”</p><p>Gerard turned back to the student and saw that he was getting nervous. He sauntered up to him and touched his chin tilting his head up.</p><p>”Dr. Way I…”</p><p>”Please…call me Gee.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Book of Revelations I: Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trixgrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixgrl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bible Black](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350886) by Media Blasters. 



> Hey everyone!
> 
> Soooo I know the tags look really intimidating on this one. Not gonna Lie, they are actually more harsh than the ones from **Bondage Mansion**. Still this story is amazing and is the reason why I chose to write it. I do want to warn you though about one interesting thing about Gerard...uh...he has two dicks? @~@
> 
> Look the original character of the story is a woman and she grows a dick from her demon powers. That kind of doesn't work for a man...so the solution was two dicks. Which means a lot of double penetration and...triple penetration...but don't worry cause one of the dicks is self lubricating so it makes it less painful during the...rapes? @~@
> 
> Yeah, if i believed in the place I would be going to hell for this one. ^0^
> 
> Okay enough chatter, here is the fic.
> 
> 13 years after the first part of the series, Pete is a teacher at the same self school he went to...and saw all his friends slaughtered at? Yeah, don't ask me why they wouldn't close a school that 10 murders took place at...but I digress. A whole new generation is going there now and as far as they know the murders are nothing but an urban legend. They also have a new nurse...well doctor at the school who also used to go there. Dr. Gerard Way.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_’Why.’_

_Gerard was almost catatonic as he looked around the room. There were classmates naked with robes on. Robert was standing over him holding a dagger and speaking in another language. He was naked and because of his rapists cleaned of any sign that he had been raped. He listened to the chanting and knew that his life was over. He didn’t understand why. He had always been good and kind to everyone. Maybe if he had let Robert have his way with him…he would still be alive._

_”Now we will have the power to control evil and condemn all that oppose us.”_

_Gerard watched as Robert raised a strange looking sword high and then…it hurt less than he thought it would. Maybe it was the drugs blocking the pain. He watched the blood seep out of him and spray Bert in the face. It made him look not human. Gerard was wondering if maybe it was better to die. He wanted to be dead while he was being gang raped. He begged for it. Now though…_

_’No.’_

_The light filled the room as the circle on the floor glowed._

_’No.’_

_Bert turned to the symbol on the wall and waited._

_’No!’_

_***Time Stamp: 13 Years Later***_

”Frankie!”

Frank looked up and saw a familiar tall slim slip of a boy walking towards him. He smiled inwardly because the boy was always happy it seemed. Outside thought he kept his cool.

”What’s up Mikey.”

”Let’s have lunch together!”

”I wish I could, but I finished already.”

Mikey frowned and then looked down.

”Frankie! The lunch bell only rang five minutes ago! You couldn’t have eaten that fast!”

Mikey crossed his arms over his chest.

”You ate during class didn’t you?”

Frank gathered his bento box and started to put it in his desk.

”So what if I did?”

”Frankie…I wanted to eat with you and…”

Mikey leaned on Frank’s desk causing him to shake it. A rectangle fell out wrapped in plain brown paper.

”What’s that?”

Frank scooped it up quickly and pushed it into his desk.

”Nothing, I gotta go.”

He quickly stood up and left the room with a pouting Mikey still at his desk. Meanwhile a boy at the doorway stopped when the package fell to the floor. He looked at the two students and smirked. Then he left the room as well.

* * *

*Knock knock knock*

”Come in.”

”You wanted to see me Dr. Way?”

Gerard turned as one of the members of the baseball team walked in. He was a fine specimen and Gerard licked his lips.

”Yes, thank you for taking time on your lunch break.”

The boys stood in front of him in the nurses office.

”Sure, you said it was important after all.”

”Mmmm, it is. Tell me have you eaten yet?”

”Uh no, I came straight here.”

”I see.”

Gerard ran his fingers through his red hair. He stood up and went over to the picture window that showed the world his office.

”Well than, let me treat you.”

Gerard turned back to the student and saw that he was getting nervous. He sauntered up to him and touched his chin tilting his head up.

”Dr. Way I…”

”Please…call me Gee.”

Then he kissed him. The student fought back, but he was no match for the older man. After he subdued him with a kiss, he leaned into his ear and whispered the spell which would put the poor boy completely under his control. Suddenly the boy cried out and Gerard smirked. It was too easy.

”Are you feeling alright?”

”Hot, feel very hot.”

”Oh, where, can you tell me where?”

Gerard began to trail his hand down the boy’s body. As he got closer to the source of discomfort, he heard the boy whimper more. Finally he cupped his painful hard on.

“Oh dear, is this the problem?”

”Ahhh, please Dr. don’t…”

”Now I told you to call me Gee didn’t I?”

He squeezed the boy’s clothed cock as a reminder.

”Yes yes *pant pant* sorry, Gee.”

”Good, now, why don’t you go strip and lie on the examination table and let me get a closer look at the problem.”

Gerard let go of the boy and he walked in a daze to the table near the wall. He climbed up and lay down. Gerard took off his lab coat and then stripped himself. He walked over the naked boy eyeing his painful erection and licking his lips again. He touched it and felt the boy shudder.

”My goodness, this does not look good. I believe I need to make an oral examination of the situation.”

Then Gerard took the cock in his mouth. He was pleased that his student could not help but buck his hips up and cry out. He had no gag reflex so he did not mind at all. Gerard sucked his cock till the boy was on the verge and then he let go. The boy whimpered at the loss of his mouth which made him smile. He moved over to where the boy’s head was.

”Now it’s my turn.”

The boys eyes went wide in fear as a second cock sprung forth where the first one was. It began to leak immediately and Gerard rubbed both his cocks with the fluid.

”Now the real fun begins.”

*

*

*

Frank leaned against the wall behind the gym. In his hand he held a small envelope with his name on it.

”What am I doing? This is never gonna…”

”Frank.”

Frank looked up to see the student council president Patrick Stump standing before him.

”Sorry, I was late. I had a council meeting last period and it ran over.”

”Patrick…did you write this?”

Frank held up the envelope and Patrick nodded.

”I did. I…”

Patrick ran forward into Frank’s arms.

”Since yesterday, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. When I thought about you not being in my life, I could not breathe.”

Patrick nuzzled his head against Frank’s chest. Frank closed his eyes and thought of the package in his desk.

”Frank please, don’t you like me too?”

”I do. I have always liked you. Your shy sweet demeanor is really cute.”

”Then please…make love to me?”

”What?”

”Please, I want you to be my first.”

Patrick took one of Frank’s hand and placed it on his chest. Frank could feel that his nipple was hard and aroused under his palm. Patrick took his other hand and placed it on his crotch so that Frank could feel how hard he was. This made Frank get hard immediately. Patrick reached down and caressed Frank’s clothed cock.

”Frankie…”

Frank began to stroke Patrick making his groan and shudder. He squeezed the hard nipple through his fingers. Patrick leaned up and kissed him. At the same time in the classroom, the package had come slightly apart and a sliver pentagram hanging from a chain fell out and swung from the momentum.

* * *

”Ah ah ah ah please Gee, please…”

”what’s that my dear?”

”Your cocks, fuck me harder with them.”

”As you wish.”

Gerard gripped the boy’s hips and began to piston his cocks in and out of the boy’s ass faster. He cried out and pushed back with each movement.

”Look at you on your knees for your doctor. You are a little slut aren’t you?”

”Only *gasp* for you *pant* Gee.”

Gerard sat back on his knees and pulled the boy upright. He held him by the arms as he drove his cocks into him. This one was clearly not a virgin either. Looks like he would have to try again, but it didn’t mean that he could not enjoy the fruits of his labor. He slipped one of his cocks out and rubbed it against the boy’s cock as he continued to fuck him with the other one. He kept up this pace till they both cried out and Gerard painted the boy inside with his cum as well as outside onto his chest mixing it with the boy’s own cum. They both panted as they came down from their orgasms. The boy with a glassy look saying that he was still under the spell.

”I have to find the one before the 30th.”

*

*

*

”Patrick, the bell.”

”I don’t care Frankie, please just take me now.”

Patrick brought Frank to the equipment shed and found a spot in the corner where they would not be disturbed by anyone entering. Patrick lay on a pile of gym mats with Frank between his legs. Frank could see Patrick’s cock straining against his school uniform. His shirt had been lost and Frank could see the cool air making Patrick’s nipples hard. Briefly he saw the paper doll with a P written on it in his blood over Patrick’s body. He thought about how they got here.

_***Time Stamp: Four Days Ago***_

_”There.”_

_Mikey and Scott looked at the little paper doll that Frank had just drawn a letter on using the Scott’s blood._

_”Will it work?”_

_”How should I know?”_

_”Frank, you made me prick my finger and bleed for nothing?”_

_Scott stood up and crossed his arms over his chest._

_”No, not for nothing, but if it does work…”_

_”Than Aaron will be mine!”_

_”Isn’t he going out with…”_

_”Who cares Mikey. He isn’t good enough for Aaron anyway.”_

_”Well you have a better chance of getting to work if you ask Brendon.”_

_Frank looked over at Brendon who was flipping over tarot cards._

_”Yeah well whatever, just slip it on his person and sit back and wait.”_

_***Time Stamp: The Next Day***_

_Frank was finishing his lunch when Mikey burst into the room._

_”Frankie! Emergency, come quickly!”_

_Frank ran with Mikey to the locker area where a crowd of students were. They pushed through the crowd and saw a shocking sight. Scott was being held against the lockers while Aaron fucked him in front of everyone. On the floor sobbing was Scott’s boyfriend. The crowd was too stunned to do anything about it._

_”Aaron!”_

_”Mmmm, fuck Scotty, you feel so good riding my cock.”_

_”What happened?”_

_A boy turned to Frank._

_”Aaron and his boyfriend were walking along when Scott passed by. Aaron stopped him and confessed his love to him and then they just started fucking without a care in the world.”_

_”Alright that’s enough, break this up!”_

_Patrick the student council president came pushing through the crowd with the student council in tow. The ripped Scott and Aaron apart._

_”Scott!”_

_”Aaron!”_

_”Everyone leave the area now!”_

_Frank looked up and saw how commanding Patrick was. How much he would love to be in control of that command. That was when he decided to make a paper doll himself._

”Lift your hips for me.”

Patrick did and Frank took his pants off. He then slipped his underwear off. He took his own clothing off. Now he got a good look at Patrick’ body. He was small, but his skin was flawless. Frank reached down and caressed his chest rubbing a palm over the nipple. Patrick arched up into his touch. He then leaned down and took the other one in his mouth, rolling it around in his teeth lightly.

”Frankie, take me please!”

Frank moved between Patrick’s legs and picked up the lube that Patrick brought with him. He slicked up his fingers and pushed them one at a time into the boy below him. Patrick moaned and thrashed about as Frank opened him up.

”I need to Frankie!”

”Shhh, I got you Patrick.”

Frank moved his cock to the opening rubbing it against the sensitive puckers of skin. He then slowly started to push in. He took his time knowing that Patrick was a virgin, but it was so hard when there was such tight heat surrounding his cock. After what seemed like forever he bottomed out. He looked up and saw tears on the corner of Patrick’s eyes. He leaned in and drank them softly. Patrick turned to him and kissed him. Frank took that as a sign it was okay to move. He started off slowly getting the virgin used to the feeling of being so full. Then when he felt Patrick start to push back, he increased his speed. After a few minutes he started to shift about searching for that magical piece of muscle that would make Patrick go crazy. He knew he found it when Patrick keened out and grabbed for him. Then he continued to aim for the spot. Frank rolled over so that Patrick was on top now. He watched as the boy bounced in his lap taking control. Frank put his arms behind his head and just enjoyed the ride.

”Like that baby?”

”Oh God yes, your cock feels amazing Frankie!”

Patrick began riding him faster and faster. Frank had to grip Patrick’s hips for support.

”Gonna make me cum baby.”

”Yes, please, want you to, want you to fill me up.”

Frank reached out and started to stroke Patrick’s cock with the same rhythm as their fucking. It was not long after that they both cried out as they came together. Patrick collapsed on top of Frank and Frank wrapped his arms around the once virgin boy.

* * *

Brendon leaned against the door of the equipment shed. It had quieted down and he figured they were done. He walked away with a smirk on his face.


	2. Book of Revelations Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come Frankie, you just have to obey me and I’ll show you how good the darkness can be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So according to my new Beta _***Toxic_Angel***_ there is a part in this chapter where she screamed and wanted to call me at work to yell at me for writing it. Can you guess which part? ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Mikey hold still okay?”

”Sorry Frankie, it’s just been so long.”

”Give me one more minute I almost have it.”

”Hurry please.”

”There and done.”

”Whew.”

Mikey slumped in his chair. He had been holding that pose all period for Frank.

”Can I see it?”

”I’m not done yet and hey!”

Mikey jumped up and pushed Frank out of the way so he could see the canvas.

”Wow Frankie, you are really good! I like… FRANKIE! HOW COULD YOU!”

”Hey, I just drew what I saw.”

”You could have just told me my zipper was open!”

Laughter is heard from the doorway and both boys look up.

”Mr. Wentz.”

”You two are so cute, you truly are the perfect couple.”

”Him?”

They both point at each other in disbelief, and then they turn away from each other with their noses in the air.

”That’ll be the day.”

*

*

*

Both Mikey and Frank are at their lockers changing their shoes.

”Hey Frankie?”

Frank closes his locker and looks at Mikey.

”Yeah Mikey, what’s up?”

Mikey looks at Frank and then shakes his head.

”Nah, never mind. Come on let’s head home.”

Unknown to the two boys, Gerard is watching them from down the hall. He smiled as he scans up and down Mikey’s slim figure.

”Oh, Dr. Way.”

Gerard turns and sees Pete.”

”Mr. Wentz, how are you?”

”I’m good, did you need anything?”

”No, I was actually looking for something, but I think I found it.”

”Well if you need any help, let me know okay?”

”Oh believe me, I will.”

Gerard walks past Pete and they brush shoulders.

”So far I can’t detect any hidden power, but… I wonder.”

* * *

Frank and Mikey were leaving the building. The sun was showing a beautiful early sunset letting them know that summer was over and that winter would be here soon. Frank had his satchel thrown over one shoulder as he walked, but Mikey held his in both hands and was looking down.

”Hey Frankie… you don’t think that the other day was because of magick do you?”

Frank stopped and turned to Mikey.

”It was all a coincidence right?”

Frank gave a light chuckle.

”Sure Mikey, I mean even Brendon said that magick was not real and…”

”Brendon.”

Mikey was looking at the school entrance and when Frank turned he saw Brendon leaning against the wall waiting for them. Brendon moved away from the wall.

”Brendon.”

”Frank, I need to talk to you.”

Mikey looked between Frank and Brendon.

”I’ll see you tomorrow then Frankie.”

”No Mikey, you don’t have to go.”

”Thanks Michael.”

Mikey took off before Frank could stop him.

”Let’s walk shall we?”

Brendon took Frank’s arm and the two of them started off. They walked in silence half of the way, and then Brendon spoke.

”Frank… you always say that Magick is not real right?”

Frank kept looking forward as they walked.

”Yeah.”

”But the other day you used it on Scott… and then today on Patrick.”

Frank stopped walking. Brendon walked a few more steps and turned.

”Sorry Frank, but there is no way that the Student Council President would just fall in love with you.”

Frank just looked at him stunned.

”This is my house, come on in for a bit.”

*

*

*

”Thanks mom.”

Frank looked at all the things related to magick in Brendon’s room and wondered why his mom was not concerned.

”Here we go, my mom made us some snacks before she left for her church meeting.”

”She must feel that she needs to go with all the black magick her son is into. What are you a fan of Anton LaVey or something?”

”Geeze, you sound like my dad!”

Brendon put the tray down with the snacks and drinks on it. He sat down next to Frank on the bed.

”Relax, it’s just us now.”

Frank moved away a bit toward the head of the bed.

”So what did you want Brendon?”

”I want to know your secret.”

He moved closer to Frank again.

”What secret, I have no secrets.”

”Oh Frank, you are doing love curses and giving people amazing orgasms, and I want to know what magick you are using to do it.”

Frank looked over at his satchel with the metal star hanging out the side.

”Frank, have you heard of the magick club that was here at the school 13 years ago?”

”That was only a rumor wasn’t it?”

”Their magick started out simple too, but then they got in deeper and deeper. They were willing to tear up animals and sacrifice them to demons to receive amazing powers.”

”I don’t believe it.”

”They performed ancient rituals too, but that night 13 years ago, it was too much for them. They lost control and…”

Frank kept shaking his head, but he knew it was true. He had seen it. He went into the room and saw the carnage first hand. That’s how he found the book.

_”Holy shit, it’s all true!”_

_Frank stared at all the dried blood from 13 years ago in horror. He could not even imagine what happened in this room. He started to back up and tripped on his shoelace. He fell and dropped his zippo. Thankfully it did not go out. When he went to grab it he saw the hidden panel that had opened. He reached in and found a wrapped package. He carefully pulled it all the way out. He unwrapped it and there before him was the book chained close._

”I’m leaving.”

Frank stood up and grabbed his satchel.

”This is all bullshit and I don’t want any part of it.”

Frank started to head for the bedroom door.

”Wait Frank!”

Frank turned back and looked at Brendon.

”I know that you are using magick and I want to know more about it, I’m willing to pay.”

Frank’s eyes widened as Brendon dropped to his knees.

* * *

Mikey sat on his bed and looked out at Frank’s bedroom window. Their rooms had always been in each other’s view and when they were younger they used to talk to each other all night from there. Mikey sighed and buried his head in his knees. He pulled his legs tighter to his chest for comfort.

”I wonder what Brendon had to talk to Frankie about?”

Mikey looked outside again.

”Frankie has been acting very strangely lately. I hope nothing is wrong.”

He sighed again and then laid down.

* * *

Frank groaned. He looked down and watched as Brendon teased him by licking and sucking on the head of his cock. He nibbled at the crown and licked around it collecting the precum from the slit and lightly pushing his tongue inside.

”Tell me… your secret.”

”Hey, not in the middle of the blow job!”

”You said you would tell me if I sucked you off.”

”You said you would make me cum.”

Brendon smirked.

”I could open the window and scream you know.”

”Please don’t.”

Frank looked at him and Brendon suddenly didn’t want to do anything other than suck his cock. He stopped teasing and started to stroke him and he took the shaft into his mouth.

”I found a book. It’s a magick book, but not like any you have here. It’s, fuck ah, hand written…”

Brendon did a few more strokes with his mouth and then pulled off continuing to jerk his cock.

”Go on.”

Brendon started to jerk himself off.

”Where did you get it? Is it here now? Can I see it?”

”It’s ah ah ah, in my satchel.”

Brendon looked over and saw the silver star on a chain hanging out of the leather case.

”Thank you for sharing your secret with me.”

Then there was no more talking. Brendon went down on Frank removing his hand and deep throated him. He hollowed out his throat and cheeks as he continued to suck him. Frank gripped the boy’s hair and pumped his hips up practically choking him. He kept doing this till he forced Brendon’s mouth all the way down and came in the back of his throat. Brendon pulled off coughing and the rest of Frank’s cum sprayed on his face. He reached down and continued to fuck his own fist till he came all over himself.

”Now, show me the book.”

*

*

*

Frank was walking home. As he passed Mikey place he looked at his hand and recalled what happened before he left.

”Fuck!”

_Brendon landed against his magick shelf hard from Frank backhand._

_”What the fuck Frank?!”_

_”You are too presumptuous Brendon. I said you could look at the book, I never said I would lend it to you.”_

_Frank got a dark look over his face and Brendon smirked._

_”The demon already has you enthralled Frank, I would be very careful if I were you."_

”Bullshit!”

Frank shook off Brendon’s warning and went into his house. It was dark and his older brother’s shoes were missing.

”Out again huh.”

Frank went upstairs to his room. He pulled the book out and placed it on his desk. He was about to open it when the doorbell rang.

”Bet that’s Mikey.”

Frank went downstairs and opened the door and was surprised to see…

”Patrick?”

”Hey Frankie.”

”Is everything okay? It’s so late.”

”Yeah. I just wanted to see you and…”

Patrick stepped forward and kissed Frank.

* * *

Mikey’s phone woke him up. He looked out his window and saw that Frank was home as his bedroom light came on.

”Hello?”

”Mikey, I’m sorry to bother you, but I’m not going to be home in time to make Frankie dinner, could you please…”

”Sure Tommy, no problem.”

”Thank you so much!”

Mikey hung up and then got dressed again. He would run to the store real quickly and buy Frank’s favorite things to make him dinner. He knew he would not be long.

* * *

”Ah Frankie!”

Patrick gripped the curtains in Frank’s room as Frank pounded into him from behind. He had a tight grip on his hips and Patrick knew that there would be bruises there tomorrow.

”Fuck Trick, you ass feels amazing.”

”Oh God, don’t don’t say that.”

”Why, it’s true. I love how it sucks my cock in. I can see it doing it right now.”

Frank looked down as his cock disappeared inside Patrick over and over again.

”I’m gonna cum!”

”Do it baby, cum for me.”

Patrick cried out and as he came he pulled the curtains down off the rod.

* * *

”I hope Frankie doesn’t mind if I make curry again. He shouldn’t he said it was his favorite dish.”

Mikey made his way back from the store and up the road to Frank’s house. He stood at the door and rang the bell.

* * *

”Shit, so good, so fucking good!”

Frank had Patrick thrown on the bed on his back as he pinned his arms above his head and held him by the wrists. Patrick was howling and begging like a bitch in heat to be fucked harder so Frank obliged. He didn’t even hear the doorbell ring or the front door open.

* * *

”Frankie?”

Mikey looked around the dark house. He went into the kitchen and put the groceries down.

”I bet he fell asleep silly boy.”

Mikey started up the stairs.

* * *

”More more, please make love to me more!”

Frank stopped. This was not making love this was… he looked at the book on his desk with his cock buried deep in Patrick’s ass.

”Why did *pant pant* you stop? Please, more Frankie more.”

Frank shook it off and fucked Patrick harder pushing his words out of his head.

”Yes, oh yes, please, you can have me anytime you want. My body is yours to do what you want with!”

”Good, I will then.”

Frank growled and grabbed Patrick’s head as he pulled his cock out and stood up on the bed. Patrick was jerking himself off to cum for a second time.

”I’m going to cum all over that perfect face of yours.”

”Yes, please, I want to taste you.”

Patrick held his mouth close to Frank’s cock with his tongue out to catch his cum.

”Frankie, your brother called and asked me to make you dinner.”

Mikey opened the door as Frank started to cum in Patrick’s mouth and on his face. Frank turned to see the look of shock on Mikey’s face. All three froze in that exact moment.

*

*

*

”Please please stop!”

”Silly boy, you should have worked harder to protect your virginity. Now it’s mine.”

The boy cried out as Gerard pushed his cock into the boy’s ass. He used his normal one and no lube so the screams of the boy should have alerted the whole school, but the spell he had on the nurses office made it sound proof. He felt the slickness of the blood dripping down as he fucked the boy against his desk. The clenching had stopped so he assumed the boy had passed out, but he didn’t care. His ass was still tight enough to be satisfying.

* * *

”Frankie.”

Frank looked out over the roof top. He could see a few open windows in the school. One was the nurses office and he could see the doctor moving in there, but nothing else.

”Yeah Patrick?”

”Are you going out with Michael?”

Frank turned away from his view and looked at Patrick standing there.

”No, we are old childhood friends, why?”

”Well he kind of freaked out and ran off after he saw us making love and…”

”Patrick… don’t you realize that your feelings for me aren’t real?”

”Aren’t… real?”

Frank took a step towards Patrick.

”Think about it, do you really love me? Do you even really like me?”

”Frankie… how could you even say that?”

”Wake up Patrick, think about it!”

”Stop, stop saying that! How can you be so mean?”

”Patrick…”

”I knew it, you do like him. You don’t want me!”

Before Frank could blink, Patrick ran to the edge of the five story building and jumped off.

”PATRICK!”

*

*

*

”He’s fine.”

Frank stood in the nurse’s office looking at Patrick in the bed.

”He just fainted.”

”How though? There’s not a scratch on him.”

”Yes, the EMT thought that was strange too.”

Gerard looked up at the strapping boy in front of him.

”You helped him with magick didn’t you?”

Frank looked away from Patrick at the nurse.

”Excuse me Dr. Way, but…”

”Oh yes, I have heard of your magick abilities around the school. You stopped him from dying.”

Frank was speechless as Gerard smiled at him. He said nothing and left the room. He headed to his classroom where he left his satchel and the book. The room was deserted. Frank picked up the book and looked at it.

”Frank.”

He looked up and saw Brendon in the doorway.

”Don’t worry, I won’t ask to touch your book again, but I need a favor.”

”What do you need?”

Brendon walked into the room.

”Actually I started a new magick club like they had 13 years ago.”

”So?”

”So, we are meeting tonight, and I was wondering if you would join us.”

”No.”

Frank put the book away and picked up the satchel.”

”I don’t want anything more to do with magick.”

He walked out of the room and down the hall.

”You are not coming to art club today Frank?”

Frank looked up and saw Mr. Wentz.

”Mikey didn’t come to school today, so without my model it is pointless.”

”I see. Well then have a good day oh and Frank?”

Frank stopped walking.

”Be careful around Dr. Way.”

With that Pete walked off. Frank lingered for a second more then headed down the stairs that led to the basement. He always wondered why this area wasn’t blocked off. Hell, why didn’t they even close the school for that matter. He made his way down the narrow staircase and opened the final door to the ritual room where the murders took place. No, they were not murders, but sacrifices. He lit his zippo and walked in. He was going to put the book back in the hidden panel and never think of it again.

”This is where the girls summoned a demon.”

Frank turned around startled. In the doorway was the school nurse.

”Dr. Way?”

”Frank… where did you get the key to this room?”

”Oh uh… well I went to return the art room key one time and…”

”I see, it was still hanging up in the staff room. It was very careless of them to leave such a dangerous object in reach of anyone.”

Gerard opened his hand and showed that he had a key too, but this one was older… and smeared with old blood.

”Who are you?”

”I’m the only one who knows what really happened in this room 13 years ago on that night.”

”But all the members died on that night didn’t they?”

Gerard walked into the room brushing by Frank. He leaned against the stone slab table used for the sacrifice casually, not even bothered by the blood.

”Yes, all the members died. I was not exactly a member though.”

”What the fuck?”

Gerard ran a hand through his hair.

”I made a contract with the demon that night to save my life.”

Frank’s eyes went wide.

”You had a scare today didn’t you? It made you want to put the book back, but I have news for you. You will open it again.”

”W-What do you want with me?”

”I want to invite you.”

”Invite me?”

”Invite you to taste more God like powers. Invite you to experience what I can do… well in a lesser form.”

Gerard chuckled and then walked up to Frank again. He stood in front of the boy.

”Do you want a taste little boy?”

”I…”

Frank licked his lips nervously and Gerard leaned in and swiped his tongue against it. Frank groaned and then pulled Gerard into a full kiss. Their tongues danced together and when they separated a small line of spit still held them together.

”Once people begin using this kind of magick, they can never resist the temptation.”

Gerard reached down and rubbed Frank’s cock making it hard in his pants. Frank moaned and closed his eyes. Gerard leaned in to his ear and whispered.

"Come Frankie, you just have to obey me and I’ll show you how good the darkness can be."

He then sunk to his knees and took Frank's cock out and began sucking it.

”Fuck!”

It was the best blowjob that Frank had ever had. Gerard knew all the tricks with his tongue and even his teeth. Frank was in heaven… or hell or wherever, he didn’t really give a shit right now.

”Ah, I’m gonna…”

”It’s okay Frankie, cum for me.”

Frank groaned and came all over Gerard’s face. He licked it up and then took Frank back down his throat and drank his dry. Frank fell back and slid against the wall.

”That was a good warm up I think.”

”*puff puff* give me a minute will ya?”

Frank looked up and Gerard started to take off his clothing.

”Don’t worry about it.”

He knelt down and grabbed Frank’s cock making his wince a little with sensitivity.

”Relax.”

Gerard opened his mouth and let some of his saliva drip out on the head as he spoke a magick incantation. Frank’s cock began to rise to full capacity and girth.

”There now, now the real fun can begin.”

Gerard led Frank to the slab and had him lay down, and he then straddled him.

”Don’t you want me toooooo oh oh oh!”

”Nnagghhu, don’t need it.”

Frank threw his head back as Gerard mounted his cock with no prep. He was super tight and Frank swore his cock was going to be severed at the root. Gerard started to ride it at a very quick pace, and the blood from the intrusion of Frank’s cock was dripping down his thighs and onto the alter. He smiled at this.

”Dr. W-Way.”

”My name is Gerard, but please Frankie, call me Gee.”

Frank tried to grip Gerard’s hips, but found that his arms and hands wouldn’t move. Gerard felt so good around his cock though that he did not care. He also didn’t notice that the symbols on the floor under the slab were starting to glow. 

”There you go. See what it’s like to give yourself over completely to the pleasure?”

”I-I-I’m gonna cum again.”

”No you’re not, hold it back Frankie.”

”I can’t. It feels so good.”

”That’s okay. I’m in control of your passion right now.”

”W-W-What?”

”You can only cum if I let you. I can keep this up for the rest of my life and drive you to insanity.”

Gerard started to move faster and Frank cried out dropping his head back. This was madness. The man was kidding right?

”Mmmm, you feel so good Frankie inside of me. I think I’ll keep you like this for the next hour.”

”Hour!?”

The light in the room intensified as Gerard fucked him harder. Frank was going insane. He was frothing at the mouth gasping for air. He could feel his orgasm right there, but nothing would come out. He felt like his cock was going to explode!

”How do you feel Frankie? Feel happy yet? Would you like to die like this?”

”No please, fuck, let me cum!”

”I love the look of terror on your face right now. It makes you look beautiful, like you are in the throes of death!”

Frank screamed from the pain.

”Alright Frankie, cum for me. Fill me with your dirty sperm and complete the ritual!”

A tidal wave came over Frank and he screamed in ecstasy as he came harder than he ever had before.

”Yes yes! That’s it! Fill me up! Let your cum over flow!”

”I’m dying!”

”You are my slave now!”

After what seemed like forever Frank finally stopped cumming. Gerard lifted off him and watched as the cum fell out of him and all over Frank. He leaned down and licked some of it up.

”Yum, tastes like defeat.”

He stepped off of Frank on to the floor. While the cum was still dripping out of him.

”You are not ready for my creature yet. I’ll give you a lesser demon though.”

Frank’s body twitched like he had just finished convulsing. Gerard looked at him and smiled.

”We have a contract now.”

*

*

*

”Why are you home so late?”

Frank walked in and his brother walked up to him. He was wearing short shorts that were slightly undone and clearly no underwear. He had his arms crossed and looked pissed.

”I stayed late at school.”

”Yeah, doing what?”

Frank looked at what his brother was wearing and without warning reached out and grabbed his cock making it hard instantly.

”Look at you parading around in practically nothing. It’s like you want to get fucked or something.”

”Frankie, what are you…”

Tommy started to pant and Frank leaned in.

”You do. You want me to throw you down and fuck you right here like a filthy bitch in heat. Don’t you?”

”I…I…”

Frank let go and watched Tommy stagger backwards and land on the stairs.

”Maybe next time, but right now I’m tired.”

He walked upstairs without even looking back.


	3. Book of Revelations Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Why are you doing this?”
> 
> Gerard stood up and ran and hand through his red hair.
> 
> ”Cause it’s fun. Watching a human fall from grace. I never get tired of it. I especially love the look on their face as it twists with their suffering. It speaks to me better than any work of art created.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this chapter is pretty intense. For those that are bothered by extreme sexual situations or perverse sexual acts, I put those parts in bold. You can skip them and not take away from the plot of the chapter.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Frank was lying in bed when the phone rang. He spent the last 10 minutes listening to his brother jerk off and scream his name. He grabbed the phone.

”Yeah?”

It was Brendon again pestering him about being part of his magick club. Frank was about to say no when an idea came to him. He agreed and then after he hung up, he called Gerard.

*

*

*

*ding dong*

”Frank welcome and… Dr. Way?”

”Thought I would tag along.”

Frank and Gerard walked into Brendon’s house.

”Now wait a minute! Frank, what’s going on here?!”

”Out of my way!”

Brendon went down as Gerard slapped him in the face.

”Brendon!”

Ryan and Spencer turned around to see the commotion. Brendon was on his knees holding his cheek and Dr. Way was here with Frank.

”Stop! You can’t come in here!”

Gerard turned and looked at the two insolent boys.

”You need to learn to respect your elders!”

”Ryan look out!”

Brendon watched as Dr. Way slapped Ryan like he did to him.

”Ryan!”

”Spencer! Get the wards!”

Gerard looked at their pathetic set up when he heard them. He laughed and watched as they chanted their weak spells at him. He waved his hand and the wards burned up in their grasp.

”Witch!”

Brendon got up to protect his friends, and he did his own spell which was stronger. This made Gerard smirk.

”You think you can defend against me?”

The boy created an impressive shield, but Gerard broke through it and knocked him off his feet.

”Brendon!”

Spencer and Ryan ran to him. Ryan looked up in horror at their school nurse. Gerard did an evil chuckle.

”Now I will show you real magick.”

Gerard held his hand out and spoke one word. Two of the boys cried out and then began ripping their robes off complaining about the heat that was attacking their bodies. Frank watched as they writhed grabbing their cocks and jerking them hard while begging to be fucked. Brendon was the only one not fully affected. He just sat there with a shocked look on his face. Frank looked at Gerard.

”The other two are weaker. It will take a little more for our dear Brendon here.”

Gerard took off his lab coat and slipped out of his button down and pants. He was wearing no underwear so his cock was proudly displayed. Then his demon one came into view and Brendon gasped.

”W-What are you?”

Brendon looked at Frank.

”Frank, help us!”

”Oh no silly boy. Frankie is with me now. He’s here to help me teach you a lesson.”

Frank began to strip.

”Please please!”

”So hot!”

”Fuck, someone fuck me!”

”Yes, me too!”

Gerard looked at Frank.

”You heard them Frankie. Go make the boys happy. I got this one.”

Frank nodded and walked past Brendon to where Ryan and Spencer were. He presented them with his cock and then both feel upon it sucking him and playing with his balls.

”Now Brendon, it’s your turn to have fun. Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle, I’ll only fuck you with one… for now.”

Brendon tried to back away, but found that he was frozen to the spot. Gerard kneeled down between the boy’s legs and took his cock into his mouth. Brendon cried out as Gerard gave him the most incredible blow job he had ever had in his life. He pulled off and pulled Brendon into his lap. He rubbed his demon cock against Brendon’s ass and then pushed it in. He fucked him hard not caring what he was doing to the boy’s body. Brendon begged and pleaded for him to stop, which only encouraged Gerard more. It was not long before Gerard came, but his demon cock stayed hard.

”H-H-How is that possible?”

”What can I say? I like fucking little boys like you. Now, how about we increase the fun?”

Brendon screamed as Gerard’s other cock pushed its way in.

”Too much! Too much! Fuck, please, no stop!”

”Oh baby, why? We are just getting started!”

Gerard laughed as he stretched Brendon wide till both his cocks were in him. Then he began to fuck him with both cocks moving as one.

”My turn, please fuck me Frankie!”

”Shut the fuck up impatient bitch!”

Frank was fucking Spencer leaving deep bruises in his flesh. Ryan was on top of Spencer rubbing their cocks together and begging for Frank’s cock.

”Fuck, I’m gonna cum!”

Frank shuddered and drew blood from the welts on Spencer’s hips and he filled him with more cum than he thought he had in his body. When he pulled his cock out, he was surprised that he was still hard.

”Guess you get your wish bitch.”

Frank shoved his cock hard into Ryan’s ass. He screamed at not being stretched, but the spell that he was under quickly made his body adjust, and soon he was screaming for more. By the time Frank came again, Ryan and Spencer were both passed out from their own orgasms. He pulled his still hard cock out and wiped it on Ryan’s ass.

”Frankie, come join me.”

**Frank looked over and saw a half passed out Brendon in Gerard’s lap. Gerard had both of his cocks in his ass and Frank saw a good amount of cum dripping out.**

**”He’s got room for one more I think.”**

**Brendon moaned and shook his head, but Frank knew that he was no match for Gerard. He crawled over and moved in front of Brendon.**

**”No… please, no mooore.”**

**”But you are doing so good and you know that you can take it.”**

**Frank grabbed Brendon’s thighs and pushed them far apart. He moved to settle his cock where Gerard’s was. He rubbed the head in the cum that was leaking out, and then lining himself up, he began to push in.**

**”Noooooooooooo!”**

**Brendon was in the worst pain he ever felt in his entire life. He felt like he was being punished for everything he had ever done wrong in his short time on earth. This had to be worse than hell itself.**

**”Look. Look how well your body is opening up for Frankie and I Brendon.”**

**Brendon was forced to look down and gasped. He was in shock that his ass was still in one piece. Somehow his body had stretched to accommodate all three cocks. He whimpered and moaned at the feel of his skin as Dr. Way and Frank did opposite thrusts. Somehow Dr. Way was fucking him with two different motions of his cocks. Brendon felt delirious when he thought of it.**

**”I’m gonna cum Gee.”**

**”Me too Frankie.”**

**”No no, please no! Not at the same time!”**

**”What, you can take it. I only came in you twice so far… well technically it was four cause it was twice with each cock.”**

**”I can’t hold back.”**

**”Then don’t.”**

**Frank gripped Brendon’s thighs pushing them far apart as he pushed his body forward so that their chests were touching and cried out as he came.**

**”Good job Frankie. Now go rest and I’ll finish with our Mr. Urie.”**

**Frank nodded and pulled out of Brendon. He used Ryan and Spencer’s worn bodies as a pillow as he watched Gerard continue to fuck Brendon. After a few more minutes he heard Brendon scream as he came without being touched and Gerard filled him up with the cum from both cocks for the third time tonight. Brendon slumped forward passing out. Gerard pulled his cocks out and stood up.**

”Well, that was a productive night I think.”

_***Time Stamp: Two Days Later***_

Frank sat on the stool as he looked at the drawing of Mikey that he did. Mikey had not been back to school since that night. Frank knew he was supposed to feel bothered by it, but something was clouding his judgement.

”Frank, have you seen Michael?”

Mr. Wentz the art teacher walked up to him.

”No, why?”

”Don’t you think that it is strange that a perfectly healthy boy like Michael has not been in school for three days?”

”I guess? I’m not…”

”Did you do something with your magick?”

Frank looked at his art teacher.

”I don’t know what you are talking about.”

”Excuse me.”

Pete looked over and then fell to the ground. Frank saw Brendon standing with a taser in his hand. He smirked and then Ryan and Spencer walked in and then they carried Pete out.

”Gee says to be at the gym later tonight.”

”Okay.”

Brendon left.

*

*

*

Mikey sat in his bed curled up in the dark.

”Idiot Frankie.”

”Mikey.”

Mikey froze when he heard Frank’s voice.

”Mikey… if I could just see your face.”

Mikey cringed and curled up into a tighter ball.

”If I could just hear your voice…”

Mikey cried cause he wanted to do it so much, Frank hurt him.

”… then I think I could turn back.”

’Turn back from what?’ Mikey wondered as Frank continued to call for him, but Mikey said nothing and did not move. Soon he heard nothing. He took a chance and peeked out the window and saw that Frank was gone. Mikey laid down and cried.

*

*

*

”Urrrggghhh.”

Pete had never been so full in his life. He could feel his stomach bloating as the water continued to pump into his mouth and ass at the same time. Finally they pulled the tube out and he gasped and choked. He was naked, wrapped in bondage, and felt completely exposed.

”Here you go Frankie.”

Pete looked up and saw his student standing there.

”Frank?”

”Good evening Mr. Wentz.”

**In his hand he held an enema syringe.**

**”Roll him over boys.”**

**The three other students that were present grabbed Pete and pushed him on all fours. His stomach weighed heavily under him. He heard the bucket that was used to fill him earlier moved and then the syringe being filled. He was shocked that he had enough control to hold the water in, but now it was going to far.**

**”No, please, no more!”**

**They didn’t listen though and Pete was held down as Frank moved behind him and shoved the tip of the syringe in his ass and slowly pushed the warm water in him.**

**”Wow, he’s really taking it.”**

**”The human body is not as fragile as it seems Frankie. Give him another.”**

**”No! My stomach is going to burst!”**

**Dr. Way leaned in and whispered in Pete’s ear.**

**”How does it feel Pete?”**

**”Why are you doing this?”**

**Gerard stood up and ran and hand through his red hair.**

**”Cause it’s fun. Watching a human fall from grace. I never get tired of it. I especially love the look on their face as it twists with their suffering. It speaks to me better than any work of art created.”**

**The next enema felt different. It did not feel like water being pushed into him. It was more slick.**

**”That last injection was glycerin.”**

**”WHAT!?”**

**Pete knew what would happen now.**

**”No!”**

”Frankie, plug him up.”

”Yes Gee.”

Pete heard the buckle on Frank’s pants drop. He tried to move away, but he felt his hips being gripped.

”Frank! No, please don’t!”

Frank said nothing as he pushed his cock against Pete’s opening and slowly pushed in. The glycerin worked as lube and Pete was grateful for that, but his ass was already full of water and now Frank’s sizable cock was in it too. Pete groaned as Frank began to fuck him. He could feel his insides sloshing around and it was the worst knowing it could all come out at anytime if he lost control.

”How does it feel to have your students cock up your ass hmmm Mr. Wentz?”

Pete had never felt more disgusted and turned on at the same time. He didn’t know why everyone was just standing around letting Frank take him. They had to be under some kind of spell.

”I think you get the vote for worst teacher of the year.”

”You’re *groan* crazy.”

Gerard gave a maniacal grin.

”That’s right. I’m crazy, but this whole world is crazy! Monsters roam the earth disguised as humans and you put up with them. It is clear that God has abandoned you. His commandments are broken everyday as people sin and no one is punished for it! I am best suited for a world like this to pass judgement!”

”W-W-Who are you?”

”I joined forces with the demon 13 years ago.”

”Bull, aha ha ah, shit. That’s nonsense!”

”Oh… you can say that being the only survivor of that magick club?”

Frank stilled at that moment letting Pete catch his breath.

”It’s true I was, but I left, but everyone else died, how could you know about it?”

Gerard walked to the front of Pete and squatted down.

”Yes, everyone in the club died, but I was not part of the club. In fact, I was not even interested in magick at all.”

Gerard lifted Pete’s face and looked directly into his eyes.

”It can’t be.”

Gerard smirked.

”Fuck him harder Frankie.”

”Yes Gee.”

Frank started again, but this time at a brutal pace.

”Fuck, I’m gonna cum!”

”No! Please, don’t!”

Pete felt Frank tighten his grip and then he was crying out as he filled Pete’s already filled body with hot cum. Frank let go of Pete and he fell forward. His stomach protested and Pete knew that he was running out of time.

”Please please, let me go to the bathroom!”

”Sure, it’s just down the hall.”

Pete could hardly move, so he crawled forward at a very slow pace. He could feel the glycerin working its own horrible magick. Gerard was laughing at him.

”Look at you! Disgusting, you look like a bug that deserves to be squashed under my foot!”

Pete had hardly made any progress when he felt pressure on his back. He looked up and saw Gerard standing over him.

”No, please!”

Gerard grabbed Pete and flipped him on his back. He then stripped and stood there naked. Pete watched in horror as a second cock grew from under the other one. Gerard got down on his knees and pulled Pete forward.

”Don’t worry, I’m only gonna use one… for now.”

Gerard pushed his demon cock into Pete and began to rub Pete’s cock with his other.

”Fuck, even with all that stretching, you’re still so tight. You better keep all that water inside you though. That would ruin the moment.”

No no no, you can’t! Stop, please no!”

Brendon walked over and gagged Pete.

Gerard continued to fuck Pete harder than Frank had.

”I’m going to cum soon.”

Pete frantically shook his head and begged with his eyes.

”Oh? You don’t want me to cum in your ass?”

Again Frank shook his head.

”Well then I will be sure to.”

Gerard roared and moved his body faster than humanly possible. The whole time reflecting on how he got here.

_”Yes yes yes YES YES YE…”_

_Bert’s mouth filled with blood as he looked down and saw the tip of the ritual sword coming through his stomach. Gerard gave one last thrust and Bert fell dead. Gerard fell to his knees gasping._

_”Hurts. Hurts so much.”_

_**”Boy, do you want to live?”** _

_Gerard looked up and saw the glowing circle._

_**”Do you wish a contract with me?”** _

_”I don’t want to die.”_

_Gerard clutched the open wound on his stomach._

_”I don’t want to die.”_

_He looked at the circle._

_”I don’t want to die.”_

_The circle began to glow brightly and filled the room with a blinding white light._

Gerard stilled as he roared again and came ,over flowing Pete’s ass and covering his body with his cum. Pete’s cock reacted and spewed cum as well. As soon as he pulled out, Pete let go and covered himself with the bowels of his body. He could do nothing, but lay there in it.

”Frankie… your lover is here.”

Frank looked at the doorway and saw Patrick slumped on the floor on his knees.

”Patrick, what are you doing here?”

Patrick looked on with shock at all the naked boys along with his boyfriend.

”Welcome Patrick.”

Patrick looked at the school nurse walking up to him with two cocks. His eyes rolled and he passed out. Gerard looked down at the fresh blood and smiled as both his cocks came to life again.

”Time for round two.”


	4. The Ritual Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank stood weakly leaning against the wall.
> 
> ”Mikey, I’ll save you.”
> 
> Gerard laughed.
> 
> ”Save him? You think you can save him? You can’t save him, you can’t even save yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So things escalate in this chapter...yeah I know, how can it get any more escalated beyond two dicks? You will see! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Unnngh.”

Frank woke up from a disturbing dream to a familiar sensation. He opened his eyes and saw Patrick between his legs.

”Patrick?”

”Good morning Frankie. Did you sleep well?”

”I did thank you, but what are you doing here?”

”Oh, you asked me last night to wake you up this morning.”

”I did?”

”Yes.”

With no more words Patrick went back to sucking Frank’s cock. Frank groaned cause Patrick was really good at this. He closed his eyes and thought back to last night. Then he remembered. Patrick showed up after he and Gerard had raped Pete. They then used Patrick. All of them. Frank would have thought about it more, but he threw his head back with a shout and started to cum down Patrick’s throat. Patrick swallowed it all.

*

*

*

”Frankie, what’s this?”

They were dressed again after having fucked. Frank fixed his school tie and saw that Patrick was looking at the spell book. ’That’s the book that made you lose your fucking mind.’

”Hey, two pages are stuck together.”

Frank walked over to Patrick just as he separated them. They both gasped. The rust colored stain that covered the pages was old blood. Frank assumed it was from the murders 13 years ago.

”Come on, let’s get going.”

* * *

Mikey took in a deep breath. He stood at Frank’s door.

_”Mikey… if I could just see your face.”_

_”If I could just hear your voice…”_

_”… then I think I could turn back.”_

Mikey still didn’t know what that was all about. He figured that they could walk to school together and he could ask. Just as he was about to knock the door opened.

”Mikey.”

Frank was there…with Patrick. Mikey didn’t say anything, he just ran. Frank went to call out to Mikey, but Patrick grabbed his arm.

”Come on Frankie, we will be late.”

Frank nodded and closing the door, left.

*

*

*

”So is the coefficient is 4 then the answer can only be…”

Mikey could feel it. He didn’t even have to turn to know that Frank was watching him. The bell rang and when Mikey got up, Frank was already gone. He grabbed his books and chased after him. He saw him down the hall walking with his hands in his pockets.

”Frankie!”

He stopped and Mikey ran up to him.

”Frankie…what did you mean last night. You said you could turn back. What could you turn back from?”

”Forget it. It was nothing.”

”Frankie…”

”Look. Just leave me alone Mikey.”

Frank started to walk away again and Mikey felt the tears well up. He started to turn away.

”Mikey.”

Mikey turned back to look at Frank, but he still had his back to the boy.

”Don’t come to art club today.”

With that he kept walking.

*

*

*

”Ah ah ah, please no more.”

”Oh Pete, your mouth says no, but your body says yes. Let’s see if we can get your mouth to agree more.”

Gerard snapped his fingers and one of the art club students shoved his cock in Pete’s mouth. Frank watched as the art club was turned into a gang bang as the members took turns fucking their teacher. Gerard had given Pete some pills that made him super horny, but it seems that your mind is still on track a bit. Patrick was standing next to him clinging to his arm. Brendon stood on the other side of Gerard.

”I’m going to cum!”

”Go ahead. Make sure you fill your teacher up properly.”

The student nodded and came hard in Pete’s ass. As soon as he pulled out another took his place.

”Doctor Way, I can’t hold out for my turn!”

Several of the boys agreed.

”Well then, why not make some art on your teacher. Use him as a living canvas, after all it is art club.”

The boy fucking Pete flipped him over onto his back. The other boys crowded around him and started to jerk their cocks. Pete was protesting with a cock in his mouth being filled from both ends. Then the boys cried out and one by one came all over Pete.

”Now its an ejaculation party!”

Gerard laughed manically about it. He then grabbed Patrick.

”Here, have your precious president too.”

Patrick screamed as the boys descended on him. He cried out for Frank, but Frank ignored him. Gerard approved.

”What s going on in here?!”

Frank looked up and saw Mikey. Mikey came in and ran up to Frank.

”Frankie! What going on!? Why are all the club members having sex with Mr. Wentz and Patrick!?”

He ran to Doctor Way.

”Doctor Way. Can’t you stop them?”

”Why, they don’t seem to be complaining.”

Mikey noticed that no one was, but he still didn’t think that it was right. None of them were in love and isn’t Patrick going out with Frank?

”Frankie dear…”

While Mikey’s back was turned, Gerard beckoned Frank. Frank leaned in and Gerard whispered something in his ear. He then bit it lightly and Frank nodded. When Mikey turned around Frank walked up to him. He held out his hand and a glowing sphere appeared. Mikey shuddered as it glowed bright pulling him under its spell.

”Why don’t you join them Mikey.”

Mikey looked over with a glazed vision and saw Brendon.

”It’s fun.”

Mikey looked back at Frank. The sphere was getting brighter. He willed himself to lift his arm and then…

*smack*

Frank was pushed back by Mikey’s hand hitting his face. The sphere was gone as the spell broke. Mikey looked at Frank and then fainted.

”Bring him to Brendon’s Frankie.”

”Yes Gee.”

”No!”

Frank looked over and saw Pete being double fucked. He had pulled the cock in his mouth out to talk, but he was still fisting it.

”Frankie please, don’t let them get Mikey. He’s still innocent and…”

Another cock was shoved in Pete’s mouth.

”Frankie…”

Frank turned to Gerard. Gerard looked at him and he nodded. He picked up Mikey and left.

*

*

*

Gerard admired Mikey’s body. The boy was naked and chained to the table in the middle of the ritual room. He ran his hand down the boy’s flawless chest to his cock. When he lightly touched it, it stirred and that made Gerard smile.

”Beautiful. A perfect specimen of innocence. He will be perfect for the ritual.”

Frank looked at Mikey. He was indeed perfect.

”This is the first time you have seen Mikey naked right Frankie?”

”Yes.”

”Well, I can’t let you have his virginity, but if the ritual goes well…”

He reached out and fisted Mikey’s cock a bit making it rise a little.

”…then we will be able to have plenty of fun.”

”Ritual?”

Frank looked at Gerard, but then Mikey was waking up.

”Hello Mikey.”

”Doctor Way? What happened?”

”You fainted.”

”Oh I…”

Mikey tried to sit up and found that he couldn’t fully. He then realized he was naked.

”Gee…”

Mikey looked over and saw Frank. He tried to cover up his body by curling in a ball.

”…what did you mean by ritual.”

”There is no time to explain. I just need Mikey’s untainted body.”

Gerard looked at Frank.

”You already got to Patrick. He was the one I was after first.”

”Frankie…”

Brendon walked up to Frank.

”…you dragged us into this…but you are not really one of us yet.”

Two club members came up behind him and grabbed his arms.

”Hey, let go!”

”Frankie, where were you?”

Gerard looked at Frank.

”You put Mikey in my car, but then you disappeared. Where did you go?”

* * *

*gasp*

Pete sat up abruptly. He looked around. He was in someone’s bedroom. He was also in a pajama shirt. He sat up and looked around again. Then he saw it. Frank’s magick book. He was in Frank’s home. He didn’t know how he got there unless…

”I got through to him.”

* * *

”What is that?”

”It’s a cock cage.”

”What’s it for?”

Gerard chuckled lightly at Mikey’s innocence.

”it’s to stop you from masturbating before the ritual.”

”I don’t want it, besides, I don’t masturbate!”

Gerard looked at Mikey and then laughed.

”Oh that’s rich! Now I know you are lying. You know that you jerk off and I bet you are thinking of Frankie when you do.”

Mikey looked at Frank who was being held. He blushed and looked down.

”N-N-No I don’t.”

”You have to be more honest with yourself Mikey. Brendon, give me the bottle.”

Brendon handed Gerard the bottle.

”What’s that?”

Gerard smirked at Mikey.

”Honesty in pill form.”

Brendon grabbed Mikey and held his nose so he could not breathe. When he opened his mouth, Gerard tossed four little white pills in his mouth. Mikey gagged as they went down.

”Now, in a few minutes, you will tell the truth.”

Gerard folded his arms in triumph.

”Humans are weak willed creatures. Little boys like you especially. Soon you will begin to drool and then you will beg.”

Mikey turned away, but he could feel it beginning. He could feel the heat growing inside him.

”You can’t resist.”

Mikey trembled as his cock started to leak. He tried to hold his legs closed.

”If you are honest, it will feel better.”

Gerard ran a finger up the shaft to the head and Mikey cried out as his back hit the cloth covered table again.

”Help me.”

He turned to Frank.

”Frankie, help me.”

he could barely speak. The heat was overwhelming.

”Mikey.”

”Well look at that.”

Brendon walked up to Frank and gripped his clothes cock. Frank stifled a groan.

”I think our Frankie has gotten excited looking at Mikey’s naked body.”

He started to caress it and Frank shut his eyes.

”Are you ready to be honest Mikey?”

Mikey sobbed.

”Yes.”

”Do you masturbate?”

”Yes, I do.”

”And do you think about Frankie when you do?”

Tears leaked from the corner of Mikey’s eyes.

”Yes, I do.”

”Good boy. As a reward, I will make you cum in front of Frankie.”

Ryan and Spencer came over and held Mikey’s legs down. Mikey screamed and looked at Frank.

”Frankie! Please Frankie! Help me!”

Frank was worried now. He had not been concerned before, but now he was starting to understand the danger.

”FRANKIE!”

That did it, Frank broke free of the two members and rushed Gerard. Gerard threw out a spell and Frank countered it. For a moment neither one moved, but then Gerard laughed.

”You fool, you think you can stop me?”

There was a great light that filled the room and Frank was blown back into the wall.

Frankie!”

Gerard walked up to Frank.

”Who do you think gave you your balls.”

Frank was dazed. He looked up at Gerard.

”You are just a coward. Weak, pathetic.”

Gerard looked over at Ryan and Spencer and nodded. They smiled and then turned back to Mikey. Mikey shivered the way they were looking at him. Then they leaned over and each took a nipple in their mouths. Mikey protested with his words, but his body betrayed him with those damn pills.

”Frankie.”

Mikey was losing his ability to think. They were making him feel good. He didn’t want them though, he just wanted Frank.

”Mikey.”

The guilt was consuming him. He brought this all about. He started all this with that fucking book. He put Mikey in danger. Suddenly he was grabbed again. Frank looked up as he struggled against his captors. Brendon was in front of him. He reached out and started to undo his pants.

”What are you doing to me?!”

Ryan, Spencer, and two others undid Mikey’s bondage and lifted him off the table. They pushed him to his knees in a magick circle.

”Aww, you are too high strung there Mikey.”

Gerard walked up to him.

”I think you need a nice big shot to calm down. What do you think Frankie?”

Mikey looked up and saw Frank with no pants on. His cock was rock hard.

”I can’t do that!”

Gerard laughed as Frank struggled.

”Oh Frankie, you are such a liar. You could drill steel with your cock right now.”

”But how is Mikey going to remain a virgin Gee?”

Brendon looked up at Gerard.

”Simple. He can be fucked, but no one can cum in him.”

Gerard held up a condom. Brendon nodded and then took the little square package and opened it up. He then slipped it in his mouth and got on his knees in front of Frank. He grabbed his cock and used his tongue to push the condom on as he went down on him. Frank tried not to make any noise, but fuck it felt good. Brendon was pumping his shaft too.

”Look at you, you want to be in Mikey so badly you can barely stand it.”

Frank heard Mikey cry out and looked over. Ryan was behind him pushing his fingers inside covering the area with lube.

”Now, down boy and fuck him good.”

Brendon pulled off and pushed Frank too his knees.

”No, please no.”

Mikey was crying and Frank was pushed behind him. Brendon aimed Frank’s cock for the opening as Frank struggled away. Someone stood behind him pushing him forward. 

”Stay still Frankie, or I will miss the mark.”

Frank continued to fight, but felt the tip of his cock entering Mikey. It was not slow and gentle either and he knew that he was hurting his childhood friend.

”There we go.”

Frank was pushed till he was all the way in with one stroke. Then Brendon let go. Frank sat there listening to Mikey cry. He didn’t want to open his eyes for fear there was blood. He just sat there with his cock buried inside of Mikey.

”Oh for fuck sake, move will ya!”

Gerard put his hand up and casted a spell. A red glow covered Frank and Mikey and against his will Frank started to move.

”Frankie, please stop!”

”I can’t Mikey, I’m sorry.”

Frank started to move faster.

”Stop resisting. Give yourself over to the pleasure. Humans naturally desire. Just let yourself go.”

Suddenly Mikey cried out in ecstasy and Frank knew he hit his prostate.

”See, Mikey is enjoying it. You should enjoy it too.”

The person behind Frank moved and let go of his hands and Frank gripped Mikey’s hips. He dug his fingers in as he got control of his body. He wanted Mikey to enjoy the moment; he wanted to be in control of Mikey’s pleasure. He leaned in and whispered in his ear.

”I got you Mikey. Just enjoy baby.”

Mikey nodded and Frank made sure that he hit his prostate every time making him scream in ecstasy. It was not long after that, that Frank felt himself about to cum.

”Mikey, I’m gonna cum.”

”That’s it Frankie. Fill Mikey’s virgin ass…oh wait, you can’t!”

Gerard laughed as Frank and Mikey both moaned at the same time and Mikey sprayed the floor with cum as Frank filled the condom. Gerard squatted down and lifter Mikey’s head.

”So how did it feel to get fucked by Frankie, but still be a virgin?”

”You are the worst *pant pant* kind of human being.”

”Ah a compliment.”

”You are the devil!”

Gerard smiled proudly.

”The highest compliment!”

Mikey spit in Gerard’s face. Brendon pulled Frank back and grabbed the condom off him. He tipped it back and drank the semen inside. He licked his lips.

”You’re disgusting.”

Brendon just laughed. He then kicked Frank in the face and Frank was knocked out.

*

*

*

*groan*

Frank woke up rubbing his head. He opened his eyes to a shocking sight. Mikey was being fucked by two guys. They were both wearing condoms, but he was being double penetrated.

”Mikey.”

The look on Mikey’s face said that he was enjoying it. He was kissing the man that was behind him. Frank saw their tongues dancing together.

”Oh, you’re still here?”

Frank looked up and saw Gerard, Brendon, Ryan, and Spencer staring down at him.

”You can go now Frankie, Mikey doesn’t need you anymore.”

”Yeah, he’s already done it with five other guys. Now he likes it with two guys at once.”

Frank watched as Mikey cried out in pleasure as both man came at the same time filling the condom. Mikey was wearing the cock cage now, but he didn’t seem to care that he could not cum.

”That’s not Mikey, it’s those fucking pills!”

Gerard looked at Frank and laughed.

”Oh really? Maybe Mikey was a little slut all the long.”

Frank stood up and tried to walk forward, but found himself pushed against the wall. Brendon slid to his knees.

”Gee Frankie, looks like you’re hard again.”

Brendon began to blow him. Gerard walked over to where Mikey was trying to catch his breath. He kneeled behind him.

”I can’t wait to fuck you raw my dear, but for now…”

Gerard slipped the condom on his cock.

”…my other cock and you will have to wait.”

”Please, fuck me, I need it.”

”Such a dirty boy asking for my cock.”

”Yes, please, give me your cock.”

Gerard smirked and pushed in making Mikey cry out. Frank watched as Gerard fucked Mikey while Brendon blew him.

”Thank you Frankie for bringing me Mikey. His body is perfect and he has a great ass…but you know that already.”

”More, I want more!”

Frank watched as Mikey looked like a crazy person panting and drooling…drooling.

_”Humans are weak willed creatures. Little boys like you especially. Soon you will begin to drool and then you will beg.”_

What Gerard said earlier, Frank knew was happening to Mikey.

”I’m gonna cum soon Mikey.”

”Why don’t you cum with Gee Frankie?”

Brendon deep throated Frank and pumped his cock as Gerard got closer fucking Mikey. Soon they were both cumming at the same time. Brendon let go of Frank and moved away. Frank stood weakly leaning against the wall.

”Mikey, I’ll save you.”

Gerard laughed.

”Save him? You think you can save him? You can’t save him, you can’t even save yourself.”

Gerard gathered Mikey in his lap and caressed his body.

”You fucked him just like everyone else. You are just as guilty.”

Gerard laid Mikey down and then got up. He stalked over to Frank.

”I can’t waste my power on you. I need to save them for the ritual.”

Gerard lifted his hand and held it toward Frank’s throat. It started to glow red. Frank began to feel his throat constricting and closing even though Gerard was not touching it.

”But if you insist on getting in my way, I will not hesitate to kill you!”

Frank grabbed at the invisible hand chocking him as he looked at Gerard’s evil smirk.

”Go home and tell Pete to just sit back and watch me.”

Frank felt himself starting to black out.

”And if you get in my way tomorrow night, I will show no mercy!”

Just before Frank passed out Gerard stopped the spell and Frank fell. Gerard snapped his fingers and Ryan and Spencer grabbed him. They dragged him to the door to the apartment. They threw him on the porch and Brendon threw his pants, underwear and shoes at him.

”Fucking pathetic boy.”

They slammed the door and Frank found himself on the outside trying to breath and wanting to die.


	5. The Ritual Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Thank you again for this afternoon.”
> 
> ”It was the least I could do. Everything that happened to you was my fault.”
> 
> Pete turned to Frank.
> 
> ”We might still be able to stop him. I have been working on something, we just need more time and…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this chapter is one of those lovely flash back ones, not only, but it can help you understand a bit more. Also there is some borderline creepiness, but not as bad as two dicks...still I apologize for those freaked out. @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Pete sat at Frank’s desk with the magick book open next to him. He was using search and his own memory to translate what he could. He shivered. The pills that they gave him in the art class earlier were still working through his system, but he tried so hard to ignore them. The door opened and Pete saw a tired and defeated looking Frank enter. He walked in and flopped on the bed.

”Mr. Wentz, it’s good to see you awake. How are you feeling?”

”I’m good, what about you. You look pale.”

”I’m alright.”

Frank smiled at Pete.

”Thank you again for this afternoon.”

”It was the least I could do. Everything that happened to you was my fault.”

”I didn’t realize you had this.”

Pete touched the magick book he had been going through.

”This is power that should not be messed with. Once you do, you cannot go back.”

Frank looked at Pete.

”I know. I knew that back then, but…”

_”Frankie! Emergency, come quickly!”_

_Frank ran with Mikey to the locker area where a crowd of students were. They pushed through the crowd and saw a shocking sight. Scott was being held against the lockers while Aaron fucked him in front of everyone. On the floor sobbing was Scott’s boyfriend. The crowd was too stunned to do anything about it._

_”Aaron!”_

_”Mmmm, fuck Scotty, you feel so good riding my cock.”_

_Patrick the student council president came pushing through the crowd with the student council in tow. They ripped Scott and Aaron apart._

_”Scott!”_

_”Aaron!”_

Frank thought about what happened with Scott. Then he thought about Patrick.

_”Frank please, don’t you like me too?”_

_”I do. I have always liked you. Your shy sweet demeanor is really cute.”_

_”Then please…make love to me?”_

_”What?”_

_”Please, I want you to be my first.”_

_Patrick began riding him faster and faster. Frank had to grip Patrick’s hips for support._

_”Gonna make me cum baby.”_

_”Yes, please, want you to, want you to fill me up.”_

”…I couldn’t go back.”

_”How do you feel Frankie? Feel happy yet? Would you like to die like this?”_

_”No please, fuck, let me cum!”_

_”I love the look of terror on your face right now. It makes you look beautiful, like you are in the throes of death!”_

_Frank screamed from the pain._

Pete could see the guilt that was running through his poor student. He felt bad for the boy cause he knew what he was going through. He experienced it those 13 years ago too. He moved from the chair and sat on the bed next to him.

”Frank.”

Pete rested his hand on Frank’s shoulder.

”You got out just in time. I went through the same thing 13 years ago when I realized how dangerous everything was and I left the circle. If I hadn’t, I would have ended up like my friends.”

”Pete.”

”When Gerard was raping me; he revealed what happened all those years ago.”

_”Yes, everyone in the club died, but I was not part of the club. In fact, I was not even interested in magick at all.”_

_Gerard lifted Pete’s face and looked directly into his eyes._

_”It can’t be.”_

”He made a deal with the devil so that he could survive, but…now that deal is done. Gerard has found a way to defy the devil though. He is going to take over Mikey’s body using the one of the rituals in the book…and then Mikey will go to hell for the sins that Gerard committed.”

”No!”

Frank hung his head in shame. All of it, everything happening to Mikey was his fault. He remembered Gerard’s words.

_”Well, I can’t let you have his virginity, but if the ritual goes well…”_

_He reached out and fisted Mikey’s cock a bit making it rise a little._

_”…then we will be able to have plenty of fun.”_

_”And if you get in my way tomorrow night, I will show no mercy!”_

_Frank grabbed at the invisible hand chocking him as he looked at Gerard’s evil smirk._

”Tomorrow. That is when he is going to perform the ritual.”

”On the exact day that it was performed 13 years ago.”

Pete turned to Frank.

”We might still be able to stop him. I have been working on something, we just need more time and…”

Pete suddenly cringed clutching his body.

”Pete! Are you okay?”

Frank’s voice was laced with genuine concern.

”It’s…it’s those fucking pills. They fed me a lot a-a-and…”

”Maybe a cold shower would help?”

”Frankie…”

Frank was startled that his teacher used his nick name.

”Please, I know I shouldn’t ask this of my student, but my body feels like it is out of control.”

”What can I do for you.”

”Please…take me.”

Frank nodded and stood up. He then helped Pete up and undid his pants. He turned him around and pushed him down on the bed so that his knees were on the floor. He removed his pants and underwear. He saw how much Pete’s cock was leaking. Frank dropped to his knees and began to eat him out.

”Oh fuck, yes Frankie, please more!”

Frank reached under and started to stroke Pete’s cock. Pete cried out between each stroke of Frank’s tongue and his cock. Frank grabbed the lube with his free hand and added some to his fingers. He then pushed them into Pete and began to stretch him. The pills made Pete open right up.

”Pete, I’m gonna…”

Frank stood up on his knees and placed the head of his cock at the entrance. Pete nodded and he began to push in. Frank knew he did not have to be gentle. It was not what Pete needed. He gripped his hips tightly and started to fuck him hard and fast.

* * *

Down the basement of the school last minute preparations were being made by Gerard’s followers. He stood there and watched as they prepared the stone slab with Mikey’s naked body on it. Gerard stepped up and ran a hand over his chest. It was nearing dawn and Gerard gave a chilling smile.

”The ritual takes place tonight.”

*

*

*

Frank slept fitfully most of the night. He finally fell asleep just before dawn after fucking Pete several times. This is why he was surprised to wake up with Pete’s hand wrapped around his cock.

”Ah, Pete…”

”Frankie…I can’t stop thinking about your cock. It’s so big and hard in my hand.”

Pete pulled back the covers exposing them. He leaned down and took Frank into his mouth. Frank bit his lip to stifle a moan. Pete was quite an expert at blowjobs. He deep throated him and then came up with a string of saliva connecting to Frank’s cock.

”Frankie, please…”

”Are the pills still bothering you?”

Pete nodded with a whimper. Frank pulled Pete into his lap and began to jerk him off. He lubed up his fingers and pushed two inside Pete playing with his prostate.

”Fuck, yes Frankie! Uh uh, feels so good!”

Frank lifted Pete up and placed him on his cock. He gripped his hips and started to fuck up into him. Pete leaned back and Frank could watch his cock disappearing in and out of Pete’s ass. Eventually they moved to the window and Frank recalls then he fucked Patrick in this same position. He was so engrossed in fucking Pete, he did not notice that someone was knocking on his door.

* * *

Patrick stepped away from the door. He looked up at Frank’s room and saw the silhouette of two bodies. Patrick made a fist. Frank was fucking someone else when he had him. Patrick had to do something about it.

*

*

*

Frank finished getting dressed for school even though he knew he was not going to attend classes. He tucked Pete into his bed and then left. As he ran to Brendon’s place he remembered what it was like when he was fucking Mikey.

_”I got you Mikey. Just enjoy baby.”_

_Mikey nodded and Frank made sure that he hit his prostate every time making him scream in ecstasy. It was not long after that, that Frank felt himself about to cum._

”Mikey…”

Frank poured on the speed and ran faster. He got to Brendon’s and ran to the correct apartment. He touched the handle of the door and taking a deep breath opened it. Inside he found no one. Just the chalk outline of the ritual circle and a chair with Mikey’s school uniform on it. He stepped up and picked up his shirt and brought it to his nose. He could smell Mikey’s body spray on it.

”Mikey…”

He put it down and turned to leave.

”Patrick?”

Patrick was standing at the door looking at Frank.

”What are you doing here? Did you follow me?”

”Frankie.”

Patrick stepped forward to embrace Frank. Instead though when his body made contact with Frank’s Frank was in great pain. The pain increased as the wound was opened further by twisting the blade.

”Frankie.”

Frank pushed Patrick back and then clutched his stomach. He was bleeding from the fatal stab wound that Patrick just inflicted on him.

”P-P_atrick…why?”

Frank stumbled back and hit the floor on his knees.

”How could you Frankie? I loved you and only you. I only wanted you.”

Frank spat up some blood.

”You don’t care if I am having sex with someone else. You didn’t even try to save me yesterday.”

Patrick had tears streaming down his cheeks now.

”I stopped by your place earlier and you were busy…so when you left I went back.”

Frank had a vision of Pete in his bed dead, stabbed to death.

”Pete.”

”it’s all your fault.”

Patrick dropped the knife and lunged for Frank knocking him back. He cried out in pain and Patrick kissed him, not caring about the blood in his mouth. 

”Frankie, make love to me one last time.”

Frank could not believe this. He felt himself starting to lose more blood out of the wound. Then he gasped as Patrick took his cock in his mouth. He was in so much pain, but at the same time, his body was reacting to the pleasure that he was receiving. His vision began to swim as he watched Patrick take his clothing off. Lube was dripping out of the boy and Frank knew he had prepped himself. He had planned everything. Patrick hovered over Frank cock and then pushed down on it. The pain was unbearable as it put more pressure on his stab wound. Patrick began to move up and down very quickly.

”You feel so good inside me Frankie.”

Frank felt Patrick lean forward and press on his wound, but he had lost so much blood now that he could hardly feel anything. He listened to Patrick pant as he fucked himself on his cock. Frank barely noticed that the circle that they were in started to glow. His blood being spilled were part of a ritual that Patrick did not realize he was creating.

”Frankie, I’m gonna cum!”

Frank was in a trance now as the light took over and his blood spread out over the circle. Patrick picked up the knife and raised it high above his head. Frank wondered what will happen when Patrick completes the ritual with his final stroke of both the knife and his cock.

”Cum with me Frankie!”

Patrick did a few more strokes tightening his body against Frank’s cock and Frank began to fill Patrick up with his cum.

”Yes yes, I can feel it! You’re filling me up!”

Patrick began to cum and it sprayed onto Frank’s chest mixing with the blood. The light glowed even stronger.

”Thank you Frankie, I love you.

Patrick swiftly brought the knife down and Frank closed his eyes.

”Patrick stop!”

The knife blade stopped less than an inch from Frank’s chest. Patrick turned his head and saw Pete standing in the doorway. Pete lifted his hand and began chanting. A glowing golden light left his palm and covered Patrick. Suddenly Patrick dropped the knife and fell over passed out, releasing Frank’s cock from inside him.

”Frankie!”

Pete ran over to where Frank was bleeding out.

”Pe*cough cough*te.”

Frank tried to sit up.

”Don’t move.”

Pete opened Frank’s shirt and then held his hand over Frank’s stab wound. He chanted and a similar golden glow came from his hand and healed his wounds.

”Pete, I thought…”

Pete smiled at Frank.

”I was caught off guard the other day, I was not going to let it happen again.”

Frank felt better than he had in a long time. He stood up and looked at Patrick.

”I wish I never found that book. Look what I have done to Patrick.”

”Patrick will be fine. I will dispel him. Let’s get him back to your house to do it though.”

Frank nodded. They dressed Patrick and then Frank picked him up and he and Pete headed back to his house.


	6. The Ritual Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”This is wrong! It’s unnatural!”
> 
> ”Nothing about me is natural Michael. Soon though, you and I will become one…well not quite.”
> 
> ”What does that mean!?”
> 
> ”It means that you will take my place in hell and I will create hell on earth with your body!”
> 
> Gerard lifted the ceremonial knife and sliced both his wrists. The blood started to drip out onto Mikey’s body. Mikey was terrified.
> 
>  
> 
> ”NO!”
> 
> ”Now, let the ritual be complete as I take your virginity!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So it's over! I never thought that I would be able to write this hentai, but I am so glad that I did! There is hentai that came out, but it is Way more convoluted than this one and i am not sure I want to even attempt it. Still I may in the future. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Gerard smirked as he looked down at Mikey. He could believe that this body was going to be his. All around him was the sound of sex. He his followers were fucking and being fucked to the brink of insanity. When the ones fucking were close, the pulled out and gathered around a chalice that was balanced on Mikey’s chest. They all came into the metal cup, splashing their cum onto Mikey’s body as well. Then Gerard cut his palm and let his blood drip into it. He swirled the mix around and then held the cup up to the carved symbol on the wall. He chanted in Latin and then lifting the cup, drank of it till it was empty.

”Tomorrow night is going to be perfect.”

*

*

*

Frank watched as Pete worked through the night and most of the day to translate the forbidden spell he would use to take Gerard down. Patrick had still not woken up from what Pete did to him, but he assured Frank that he was alright and that the spell that Frank put on him was over. They worked through dinner too and now it was almost ten.

”Pete, the ritual will have begun already.”

”Just about done.”

Frank got up and paced. He wondered if Mikey was still alright.

* * *

”Beautiful.”

Gerard caressed Mikey’s body. He played with is nipples making them erect. He ran a finger over the boy’s cock causing it to twitch.

”It’s nearly time to say goodbye to my old body and hello to the new.”

Gerard stood up again and the followers took their places. Gerard began to chant in Latin as he felt his demon cock come to life. It twitched in anticipation of what was to come. Ashe was chanting Mikey opened his eyes. He looked around visibly frightened by his surroundings. Then he saw Gerard and his two cocks and screamed.

”No no no no NO!”

”Soon Michael, you and I will be one…well no, you will have taken my place in hell and I will get to used your body and live on.”

Gerard climbed on the table and began to lick and kiss Mikey’s body. Mikey squirmed and cried and pleaded for him to get off.

”Please. Please, I don’t want to die.”

”Ah, but to die a little death is the great adventure.”

Gerard moved down and licked his cock. Mikey turned away as his body betrayed him. Then Gerard moved down to rim him.

”Every part of your body is breathtaking.”

”That’s disgusting!”

”Perhaps you will change your tune when I am inside of you with this.”

Gerard shoved his demon cock against the opening without penetrating. Mikey cowered and it made Gerard laugh.

”Soon you will no longer fear everything. Soon everything will fear you!”

*

*

*

Frank was worried about leaving Patrick in the house alone, but he knew his brother would be home soon. He and Pete were running in the direction of the school. They got there and Pete felt the wards.

”Cheap trick.”

He pulled out his keys and etched a symbol into the glass. He spoke a spell and the glass shattered.

”Let’s go!”

They ran into the school and down the hallway that led to the basement.

”Well well well.”

Frank and Pete stopped short as Brendon, Spencer, and Ryan rounded the corner.

”You really don’t know how to listen do you Frankie.”

”Fuck you Brendon and get out of our way!”

”I’ll handle this Frank.”

Pete stepped in front of Frank and started to chant. Brendon did the same. Two blinding lights came out of their raised hands along with circles of runes. Pete started to overpower Brendon so Spencer and Ryan joined him.

”Pete!”

Pete started to lose ground and Frank was worried, but then the light became brighter from Pete’s hand and the three boys cried out as they were knocked on their asses.

”I’ll take care of them, you go on!”

Frank kissed Pete on the cheek and then ran past the three passed out boys. He grabbed one of their cloaks on the way.

* * *

The chanting was growing louder and Mikey’s eyes were growing wider as he watched the doctor of the school kneel between his legs showing off two cocks.

”This is wrong! It’s unnatural!”

”Nothing about me is natural Michael. Soon though, you and I will become one…well not quite.”

”What does that mean!?”

”It means that you will take my place in hell and I will create hell on earth with your body!”

Gerard lifted the ceremonial knife and sliced both his wrists. The blood started to drip out onto Mikey’s body. Mikey was terrified. 

”NO!”

”Now, let the ritual be complete as I take your virginity!”

Gerard leaned the demon cock forward and started to press in. Mikey pushed back as much as he could to get away. Gerard was high off the chanting when…another chanting started to break though. Gerard turned to see who was behind him and saw a cloaked figure he did not know. The figure kept chanting and Gerard waved a hand at them.

”Well Frankie, come to join the party at last. Come to say goodbye to your precious Mikey? Thank you so much for bringing him to me. His body is much better than Patrick’s.”

Frank started to say something and then he was assaulted by a vision of Patrick and his brother being raped by multiple men.

”What?!”

”I sent some of my congregation to kill your brother and precious toy, but I told them to have their fun first.”

”No, NO, it’s an illusion, you are fucking with me!”

”Perhaps. Perhaps not. You can only save one you know.”

”Frank!”

Frank looked over and saw Pete in the doorway.

”Finish the spell! If you do, Patrick and your brother will be saved along with Mikey!”

Gerard waved a bloody hand and growled at Pete. Four men appeared behind him and started to tear off his clothing. They pushed him down and started to violate him.

”Pete!”

”Now do you see how truly powerless you are Frankie?”

Frank looked at Gerard and Mikey under him scared. He had caused all this and now…he had to finish it.

”Just give up.”

Gerard turned back to Mikey and stared to push in. As soon as he had breached the opening with his head, a light began to shine from where the two were connected. The symbol on the floor that surrounded them began to glow.

”FRANKIE!”

Mikey screaming Frank’s name snapped Frank out of it and he started to chant over the others. He words mingled at first and seemed to be lost, but then his voice began to resonate and grow louder.

”No, what is happening! You can’t! You caaaaaaaan’t!”

The room started to shake and the symbol on the wall split. The light became brighter and consumed Gerard and Mikey. The members of the club began to lose faith and scream running away and knocking over candles and other items from the ritual. Then the light became blinding and both Mikey and Gerard screamed.

*

*

*

He was on the ground looking up. He saw Frank holding him. He tried to talk, but his voice would not work. Pete went to stand next to them. Frank placed his cloak over his naked shoulders. He pushed into Frank’s chest hiding.

”It’s over. You are of this world no more. Go to the hell you deserve.”

He tried to reach out to Frank to tell him, to warn him, to…

* * *

The blood clouded over one of Gerard’s eyes as they watched him die. He reached a hand out toward them, but then it lowered as he gasped his last breath. Frank held Mikey close. His face was turned into his chest and he was trembling.

”You get Mikey home, I’ll take care of this.”

”Thanks Pete.”

Frank picked up Mikey in his arms and carried him up the stairs.

*

*

*

”How are you feeling?”

”Alright I think. Still in shock as to what just happened.”

”To think that I almost lost you. Well that’s it, I am never doing magick again. I am going to get rid of the book. I am done with it all.”

”I think I’ll keep going with the spell I cast. It seems to be working well.”

”Huh?”

Frank looked at Mikey and Mikey smiled at him and then shuddered. 

”Mikey, are you okay?”

”Yeah, I just…before you got there, they gave me more of those pills.”

”Oh, well then let me take care of you.”

”Please Frankie, if it is you, I am okay with it.”

”I love you Mikey.”

Mikey nodded and then moved into Frank’s arms. He kissed him softly. Nothing like he had done with Patrick. This was real, this was true and he wanted Mikey to know that.

”Frankie, please, I need to…”

Mikey slipped to his knees in front of Frank. He undid Frank’s pants and freed his cock. Mikey went down on it like he had been doing it for years. Frank groaned and put his hands behind him on the bed to keep his balance. It was like Mikey knew everything that make Frank tremble and it was not long before Frank was cumming in Mikey’s mouth. He swallowed every drop.

”You really need to fuck me.”

Frank gave a breathless chuckle.

”I think you are going to have to wait a bit first.”

”So prep me while you wait…with your tongue.”

Frank nearly choked on his tongue. He pulled Mikey up for a kiss not caring that he just came in the boy’s mouth. He pushed him down onto the bed and began to strip him. He marveled at how perfect he was.

”I love looking at you.”

”Don’t say that, it’s embarrassing.”

Mikey tried to curl up and Frank thought it was cute that the bravado the boy had a few minutes ago was replaced by his shy friend now turned lover.

”No, no hiding, I want to see all of you.”

Mikey opened back up again keeping his shy smile. Frank moved up and kissed him and then began to pepper kisses down the boy’s body, nipping, sucking, and licked every inch of skin that he could get to. Mikey moaned and writhed under him and Frank could feel his body responding.

”Turn over baby.”

Mikey did and Frank took a moment to admire his perfect ass before he spread his cheeks and dove in with his tongue. Mikey lost his balance and landed face first into the pillow howling like he had never before.

”Fuck, so good Frankie, so fucking good!”

Frank kept this up for a while, licking and pushing his tongue in and then adding a finger and then two. He was surprised that Mikey was not complaining about any lube being used, but he figured that maybe it was the drugs still talking. Frank’s cock was hard again and leaking like a sieve. He moved up and went to grab the lube.

”No, please, just fuck me Frankie, I need it, I want to feel it!”

Frank was halfway to not thinking and obeyed. Mikey was tight and Frank realized that he was the first cock that Mikey had in his ass that had no protection. He was taking Mikey’s virginity for real this time. The made Frank even harder as he fucked into Mikey listening to the younger boy groan and thrash under him. He pulled him back so that Frank was on his knees and Mikey was in his lap with his back pressed against Frank’s chest. He wrapped his arms around Mikey and fucked up into him, thrusting the head of his cock against Mikey’s prostate. Mikey was a mess now. He was panting and speaking in gibberish, or it could have been another language, Frank really didn’t give a shit though.

”Frankie, touch me please!”

Frank grabbed Mikey’s cock and let the boy fuck his fist as he got closer to cumming.

”Fill me up Frankie, I want to feel you. I want you to coat my insides with your cum.”

”Fuck Mikey!”

All this dirty talk was starting to derail Frank.

”Yes that’s it, that’s it, so close, I can feel you.”

”Oh God!”

Frank snapped his hips a few more times and then started to fill the boy up. Mikey trembled and started to cum all over Frank’s fist. They both shook through their orgasms and then collapsed on the bed.

”I love you Mikey.”

”I lo…”

Mikey didn’t finish his sentence as he passed out with Frank on top and in him still.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

Life had gotten back to normal in the school. While no one knew what had happened in the basement, it was finally being sealed off. Pete never explained how he got this to happen, but Frank was grateful. The club members the witnessed everything that night could not remember anything. Frank figured that was either the work of Pete or the final spell he had cast. Either way, it was the right thing to do. Frank and Mikey were officially dating now.

”Frankie and you done yet?”

”Just about. A few more finishing touches…there.”

”Let me see!”

Mikey got up from where he was posing to look at Frank’s portrait of himself.

”Wow Frankie, this is even better than the sketch was! I am…”

He peered in close.

”Frankie…”

”Uh yeah?”

”YOU STILL KEPT THE ZIPPER DOWN!”

Frank jumped up and Mikey started to chase him around the easel.

”I told you, I just drew what I saw!”

Frank was laughing as he ran.

”I’m going to kill you!”

They ran past Pete who chuckled at the couple. He breathed in a sigh of relief that everything was okay again.

* * *

Brendon crept down the stairs to the basement.

**CAUTION: THIS AREA IS CLOSED OFF TO THE PUBLIC**

He slipped under the yellow tape and went in the room. The destruction of Gerard’s last failed spell was still evident. He wondered what really happened down here, but when he, Spencer, and Ryan freed themselves from where Pete had locked them in, they decided to cut their losses and run. It was a good choice considering that Gerard was dead now.

”Ah, there it is.”

Brendon found the loose block and moved it. Inside was the book.

”So predictable Frankie.”

Brendon knew that Frank would feel better putting the book back knowing that this area would be sealed off. He knew he had to get back here before this happened. Now he had the book. Brendon smiled and started to open it up, when he felt like he was not alone anymore. He turned around.

”Oh Mikey, it’s you.”

”So you found it huh?”

”Oh, I was just gonna look at it and then put it back. I am curious about the spell that killed Gerard.”

”I see.”

”Hey, uh no hard feelings about anything right? I mean we were all under a spell and…”

”Yes, and I would like to keep it that way.”

”What?”

Suddenly the book flew out of Brendon’s hands. It dropped to the ground and then set on fire.

”There, that’s enough of that causing any more trouble for me.”

”M-M-Mikey?”

Mikey looked down at Brendon and smirked.

”Guess again.”

Brendon’s eyes went wide as Mikey’s changed color. Brendon gasped and tried to run. Mikey reached out and grabbed at his uniform and ripped it. He then grabbed at Brendon’s hair.

”What’s your hurry Brendon? Don’t you want to help me test my new body?”

Brendon screamed as Mikey pulled off his own pants and he saw his sporting two cocks. Brendon tried to scramble away again and Mikey pulled him back by his pants, ripping them as well. He pushed Brendon to the ground and shoved his demon cock inside the boy. Brendon gasped forgetting how that felt all those weeks ago when Gerard had last fucked him.

”Fuck, yes, this body, this perfect body is all mine!”

It was Mikey’s body fucking Brendon, but Brendon knew it was Gerard. They had failed. Mikey had gone to hell in place of this devil. Brendon didn’t even realize that he started to cry.

”Oh, don’t cry Brendon. You and I are going to do great things. You will be my servant and help me to take control of the world little by little. It will be wonderful, you will see.”

Brendon keened at Gerard found his prostate and pounded into it furiously. He felt his other cock breech him and stretch him wide. It was so painful, but so good at the same time.

”Yes Master.”

Gerard began to laugh as he fucked Brendon harder and harder. Brendon knew he was gone and Gerard knew that it was only a matter of time till he had everything that he wanted.


End file.
